


Quite The Predicament

by flavoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavoir/pseuds/flavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny tries to stroke Hermione's hair, with--er--interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite The Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff. This has absolutely no plot whatsoever and was just and excuse to write Hermione/Ginny fluff. Also, unfortunately, Harry Potter and all of its characters do not belong to me. Shame.

Hermione's head lay in Ginny's lap,while she read a significantly large book on dragon behavior.

"Oh, look at this, Harry!" Hermione said to a skinny black-haired bespectacled boy who was sitting across the room. "It says here that all you have to do to get a Norwegian Ridgeback to stop snapping at your fingers is to scratch right in front of the third spine behind its wing!"

"Does it?" said Harry, tossing a golden snitch in the air and catching it repeatedly. It was obvious that he had neither heard nor cared about what Hermione said about vicious dragons. 

Ginny began to stroke the hair out of Hermione's face, and Hermione smiled sweetly and felt her face grow considerably warmer as she turned the page. 

Harry looked at the two of them and said, "I'll leave you two alone then, I'm gonna go and see if Ron wants to play a game of Quidditch with me..." he turned out of the room.

"That's a cool one." Ginny said as Hermione turned the page again, revealing a bright green dragon with reflective spines. Ginny had continued to stroke Hermione's hair out of the way, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yes, I agree." said Hermione, immensely enjoying the feeling of Ginny's fingers running along her forehead.

Ginny then began to run her fingers through Hermione's hair, which proved to be quite a difficult task, considering how bushy it was.

"Oh, Ginny, I wouldn't--" But she already had. She had tried to run her fingers through Hermione's hair a second time, resulting in her hand becoming entangled in the brunette mass. She tried to pull it out, but to no avail: her hand was now hopelessly stuck. She pulled as hard as she could to try to get it out, which ended it Hermione screaming "OUCH!" and Ginny yelling "Sorry, love!" and Ron bursting through the door to the sitting room, Harry behind him.

"Hey, do you know where Fred's old--" Ron's sentence trailed off as he scanned the scene in front of him. Ginny lifted her hand up slightly, and both hers and Hermione's faces began to burn. Ron and Harry started laughing, though Harry appeared to be trying to stop.

"Her--hand!" Ron gasped between giggles. "Her--Hermione's hair!"

"Well, don't just stand there, you stupid prat! Help me!" Yelled Ginny to her brother. She tried to rip her hand out, but, seeing Hermione's stinging tears leak down her face, stopped her efforts immediately and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean--"

"It's alright," sniffed Hermione, wiping her pained tears off of her face. "It's not your fault." She looked at Ron and Harry. "Fetch me a comb, would you?" Ron ran off with Harry right behind him.

Hermione began to laugh.

"What?" Asked Ginny, her brow furrowed.

"This is so stupid." said Hermione, still giggling. "I liked that, though."

"You _liked_ my hand getting stuck in your hair?" asked Ginny, looking quite puzzled.

"No, not that," replied Hermione, giggling again. "I liked it when you--er..." She stopped giggling at once and felt her face burning.

"When I stroked your hair out of your face?" asked Ginny, starting to blush aswell. "Why?"

"It--well," Hermione began, "it felt good, I guess."

Ginny lifted up her left hand and resumed her stroking. 

Hermione was blushing again. "Oh, no, you don't have to--"

"I want to, Hermione." said Ginny, smiling. Ron and Harry burst back in the room, with Ron clutching a silver comb in his right hand. "About time." muttered Ginny.

Hermione took the comb and began combing furiously through the hair leading up to Ginny's hand. After a few minutes, she succeeded in making hair escapable, and Ginny was finally able to pull her hand free without much difficulty at all. 

Hermione sat up and pressed her lips to Ginny's, and pulled away quickly before saying, "That was for getting your hand unstuck."

"I'm starting to think," smirked Ginny, "that you're just looking for random excuses to kiss me."

"You are absolutely correct." replied Hermione, kissing Ginny once again


End file.
